VIOLET & LAVENDER
by fruit.custard.eclair
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke travels around the world, hunting down and assassinating the immoral residents of the criminal underworld. After long missions, he is not always greeted by the empty Uchiha compound. Sometimes he had people to come home to. (Set in an AU Konoha with OOC Sasuke & slight-OOC Hinata)


**VIOLET**

"Thanks for volunteering to help us again, Sasuke."

"No problem, sir."

Inoichi chuckled and put an arm around him, giving Sasuke few pats on his shoulder.

"...Say, Ino's going to come home late on Thursday, do you mind helping me out then? I'll treat you to some beer & yakitori afterward, how's that sound?"

"Dad, he's not an errand boy!" exclaimed Ino. "But I see your point..."

"I'd be glad to."

"Good! Anyway, you two should go ahead and enjoy yourselves. I can lock up the shop."

Crisp chills gently replaced the stuffy air the sun heated up all day long. Aroma from the flower shop's garden was finally allowed to glide around the neighbourhood, and the smell of dinners wafted along with it. Houses began to dissolve into the dark, until the lights inside helped distinguish them.

"Be honest. I know it belongs to your family, but do you like working there?"

"I do! I'm grateful that I get to spend time with my dad, and I've loved flowers for years," replied Ino. "Seeing them grow from something small to become lively, vibrant, and then seeing their petals lose colour, finally wilt. Then starting over again..."

Ino giggled. "Anyway, I cannot wait to eat. I would've taken you there earlier, but they closed for renovation. It's the best BBQ place in Konoha!"

"Oh really?" said Sasuke, offering her his arm.

She took his arm and leaned in close while they walked.

"Asuma-sensei took us there for lunch after our first official meeting. I loved the food immediately. I've seen Chōji finish nine massive plates of meat all by himself, but that time he restrained himself since sensei was paying for our meal. Made Shikamaru proud."

 _Childhood teammates still remain her best friends; the former is never seen without a bag of chips or snacks, but always made sure he brought enough to share. The latter, while he would rather devise hundred different plans to get the remote control across the room without leaving his bed, did not hesitate when others needed his assistance. Between putting up with Shikamaru's moany and drony complaints as well as the endless crunching sounds from Chōji's direction, Ino would find herself smiling, as they never failed to provide a memorable companionship._

"Tell me more," insisted Sasuke.

 _Her sensei's anniversary was somehow always on a sunny day; three orphaned students cast their shadows on his grave, petals and leaves of white lilies swayed in the breeze, never knowing who it is paying its respect to._

"…After that we go visit his wife Kurenai-sensei and their daughter Mirai; I help her cook and we all have a meal together. Sometimes it gets lonely for her so I try to stop by when I have the chance."

 _One of the most exciting days was when they opened their stall during the festival nights. The father carried pots of summer favourites on his wooden cart, his daughter toddling behind him with a pot a little too big for her size, her head occasionally popping from behind the leaves. Wearing matching purple yukatas, they bowed deeply to customers who made kind purchases. Eventually, the lights dimmed and the noise left. Looking through the leftovers to discard the droopy ones, he would pick a fresh flower and place it behind her ear. It was her favourite part of the festival._

 _During one of the busiest nights on the street, with each sides occupied with mask, food, as well as game stalls, a boy would hold his elder brother's hand tightly and together they would slink around the attendees, as if they were two shadows dancing around a single lighted match. The younger one would keep his eyes on his brother's sleeve, staring at and memorizing the thin and wide stripes. Should his hand slip and his brother disappear behind the various moving yukatas, he would tell himself to look for the pattern. If he does not forget it, he will eventually find his brother._

While he could recognize Konoha's market street, Sasuke tried to recall if it was always this energetic. Blinding lights and lanterns, booming voices, some laughing and some singing, little foot room, all of them felt unfamiliar. The restaurant was almost at the edge of the street, thus it was thankfully less rowdy and crowdy than the rest. A waitress showed them to a private circular booth, and the two settled down, sitting next to one another, with a single lamp above them lighting his slight smirk and her eager grin. A couple of sips from their glasses, as well as casual chatting about their day later, a waiter arrived, brought their orders, heated up the grill, bowed, then left.

"Finally! Let's eat!" exclaimed Ino, grabbing her chopsticks and placing slices of marinated pork on the grill.

"You know, back in the academy my friends used to tease me as 'Ino-pig'. It was only because my name's derived from the word boar, nothing related to my figure. Then one time Chōji caught me stealing a single slice of beef from his plate, and said, 'You don't wanna be a real pig, now do ya?'"

"Even dad had the nerve to call me his "little piglet". He stopped immediately after I glared at him; all fathers need to fear their daughter's fury!" Ino laughed, covering her mouth and shaking her head.

Her eye wrinkles, her fingers grazing over her lips, her bangs swinging back and forth, the way her eyelids bloomed into blue eyes...

 _Tiny necks and ankles in chains…_

 _Million cuts from the razor-edged shackles…_

 _Dry cheeks with wet lines, bleeding lips…_

 _In a large hall, a horrible form of flesh overflowing over a mountainous sofa, gobbling from a bottle…_

 _Maggot-ridden remains and locks of hair on a gold plate…_

" _Konoha's Shadow. The Lone Uchiha. Heir to the Curse of Hatred."_

" _Come here, boy… I was in need of a guard dog like you."_

 _"Should have remained in your nest, young hawk..."_

"Go ahead, take some!" said Ino, nudging him.

"Y-yeah, sure."

"I think I forgot about the ones on the left, they look a bit burned..."

Before he could say anything, she swooped up the charred ones quickly shoved them into her mouth.

He chuckled. "Look at you gobbling them all up. You didn't have to eat them, you know? Leave some for the rest of us."

With a big gulp of water to wash it down and more slices on the grill, she asked, "So, what do you usually like to do?"

Laughed, then added, "It's our first 'official' one, so I believe these type of questions are necessary to officialise it? I don't know... Otherwise, we'll just sit and laugh at each other. Your choice."

"Well, let's see... Every time I'm back, I go on long walks around the village. Better than doing nothing at the compound." replied Sasuke. "Just walking, looking around, seeing what's changed; it's cathartic."

Ino nodded. "I guess you considered getting an apartment at a certain point?"

"I did find a decent one before. But now I'm unsure, feels like someone else deserves it more. The compound's empty anyway so I thought it would best to stay behind there."

"I see... I know that it's ultimately up to you, but I believe it's better to leave it behind if possible... And then, while on one of those walks, you met a certain lady..."

"And she could tell that I wasn't there just for flowers," said Sasuke. "What about you?"

Breaking their gaze, she flipped a slice. "Hope I didn't burn them again..." Ino mumbled.

"Don't worry, I can do it. Been watching them for a while."

"Oh me? Besides spending time with my dad or my friends, I guess I like shopping. Even for groceries," said Ino.

"Interested in a new hobby?"

"Do you have something in mind?"

"This is a good start," he said as he fed her a slice with his chopsticks.

"I don't know... I'm used to being surrounded by 'clowns', you think you can keep me entertained?"

"Only entertained?"

Ino playfully scoffed.

"Several villagers who passed us on the way here glanced at you. I hope you're more than just your looks…"

Her slender finger circled around the rim of her glass.

"The same could be said about you. With all those special letters stacked up on your desk."

Ino chuckled.

"I do find freesias, primroses dull sometimes because they come around often. But a peony? It definitely knows how to lift my spirits up," said Ino, now resting her head on her hands, staring at the charcoal. "The many meanings of flowers ..." she whispered.

"Why did your father start a flower shop?" asked Sasuke.

"Mom started our backyard garden, which I inherited, along with her passion. Most of the other stalls and shops at that time never had fresh ones, so we saw an opportunity."

"I remember the smiles the patients gave me when I handed them flowers... I was six then, and didn't even ask my dad if I was allowed to give them something nice."

They finished their dinner of one large plate and few side vegetables when other patrons left their empty dessert cups behind. A playboy in gold chains with flushed cheeks demanded the bill by waving his beer around, pouring most of it onto his companion's chest, who did not give a single reaction as her eyes never left his glittering chains. Sasuke and Ino caught each other's eyes and failed to hold in their laughter.

* * *

Cold and silence had nearly overtaken the village. Market street's energy was very low, as establishments were either locked shut or their temporary inhabitants were making last-minute checks. Even with less lighting, they could spot two figures stumbling on their path; instead of walking side by side, the shorter one seemed to drag the larger one, and strength was likely to run out soon. Sasuke and Ino exchanged looks.

"Excuse me," called Sasuke. "I can carry her."

The young woman turned, face barely peeking from behind the large arm; her neck could snap if she continued forward on her own.

"Ah, not to worry! Mother simply drank too much. Have a good night!"

"Don't be silly! We're not in a hurry," beamed Ino. "Besides, are you two tourists? Sorry for being too nosy, but I overheard the waiters discussing you two."

"Yes! We came from the Land of Frost. I promise we'll be okay on our own!"

"I don't blame you for being cautious, but I guarantee we'll get you back safely. We can tell you more about our village on the way there," suggested Ino, shrugging.

The woman turned to Ino, then to Sasuke, who he slightly cocked his head to the side with a smirk.

"I'm deeply sorry! The place we're staying at is far, but thank you," said the daughter, bowing with her head.

Although slightly awake, the mother was unable to protest. Giving into their kindness, she let her limp body be carried on the young man's back. His muscles knew how to carry a body over long distances.

"It's no problem for us, we wanted to help you," assured Ino, taking her backpack and slipping them on her shoulders, slightly hunching forward as she realized the weight.

"Besides, it's good exercise for him. Does nothing but lie around at home all day while I do all the housework."

"And why is that something you only share with strangers?" asked Sasuke. "Will you ever realize that it's actually the other way around? Even after all your father's teasing?"

Ino rolled her eyes with a dramatic flair and kicked his leg. "I would love to carry her mother but it's just that I fell in love with this backpack so much."

With the daughter blushing and fidgeting, she led the way to the inn, sincerely hoping her mother would not begin her usual drunken routines such as singing or throwing around daring comments, especially towards this couple. Her confidence grew as they passed rows of houses without any noise from her mother.

"Brings back old memories, huh mother? Be sure not to mistake him for your husband," said the daughter, stifling her laughter with Ino, who slapped her on the back.

The mother mumbled, too preoccupied with her spinning head to even recognize her daughter's voice.

"Were you two celebrating today?" asked Ino.

"In a way, yes. We spent most of our time here hiking or visiting places so I decided to treat mother to a dinner; celebrating our successful trip." replied the daughter.

"Well, you certainly picked the best place to eat," commented Sasuke.

"Oh you're welcome, Sasuke," said Ino. "You know, you two should visit our hot springs and dango shops if you have time. Also, the parks, the traditional cafés, the temple... To be fair, I can recommend almost anywhere here."

"What do you like the most about your village?" asked the daughter.

"The people. While working at the hospital, I often get to meet new faces and greet old ones. Sometimes I get to hear their histories, learn about their lives, and try to help in any way that I can. At my family's flower shop too; I talk to plenty of people. Getting to know people, sympathizing with them, building relationships, it makes me want to help them," replied Ino. "The people are the foundation of any place, so I'm sure the people living in peaceful villages will give a similar answer."

The daughter nodded and silently agreed.

"Traveling because you wanted to leave your village for a while?" asked Sasuke.

"Precisely. Wanted to get away from it. Other villages are doing worse, but I couldn't wait to go somewhere far, somewhere different. I felt like I couldn't stand staying there."

"Familiarity breeds contempt," said Sasuke.

"Yes, that's right!" said the daughter. "Do you sometimes get tired of here?"

"Very rarely, but it does happen. That's why certain changes are good," replied Ino.

Ino caught Sasuke's eye. Their brief gaze went unnoticed by the young woman.

Rows, rows, then rows of dark houses later, they met a faint light, next to an open entrance. The night shift receptionist, bright and vigilant, gleefully bowed to them. Her eyes followed the new visitors, watching the man in the black cape and the woman in the purple dress climb the stairs. Although the carpeted floors muffled their footsteps, they could still hear themselves echoing as approaching their room. The daughter opened their door in the middle of the hall, and let them into her room.

"That's her bed," pointed the daughter, and Sasuke carefully lowered the mother onto her bed, then placed a blanket over her. Ino looked around the room and then watched as the daughter opened the closet and took out a bag.

"Here, please take this!" the daughter exclaimed, shoving the fabric bag into Ino's hands. "Mother will be furious in the morning when she learns that I let someone carry her all the way here. We will be leaving soon, I doubt she will want to drink again after tonight."

"This is too much... But since you're insisting, I cannot refuse," said Ino.

"Thanks, and no need to worry yourselves. By the way, we know some aspects of what's occurring in and around your town, so I wanted to assure you that Konoha and others are looking into the situation," said Sasuke, offering a handshake. "And if I do bump into you when I'm there, let know if you need help."

"Thank you very much... Oh, and we'll be sure to stop by before leaving," the daughter said, taking his hand.

"Of course, see you then. Good night!" said Ino, closing the door.

Outside, the same coldness greeted them. Although neither of them shivered, he could lend her his cape if she does.

"Attracting potential customers?" asked Sasuke.

"Bingo," said Ino, with a wink. "They might buy a seed or two, and ours can endure any frost."

With Ino clutching his hand and his other holding the bag, the path from the inn's threshold to Hokage rock was clear. With still few miles to go, they filled the silence with tales of old missions. Sasuke learned about the history behind the scars he noticed on her hands.

 _With no hinges, Ino had to slam her fists into the metal door. She could see knuckle bones protruding from her flesh, but they never distracted her from the wailing on the other side; the slams were deafening, but they failed to drown out the boy's pleas. She knew he was bleeding more than he was. Her knuckles were free from the flesh when the door fell at last. In the green glow, sweat dripped onto his forehead, while the blood retreated back, torn muscles fibres and veins were bridged._

Whenever Ino felt his gaze on her, there was always the desire to turn to him and catch his smirk. Climbing the stairs was a simple yet nice change to walking on a straight flat road. Once the stairs ended, Sasuke unfolded the fabric bag on a nearby table to see a sake set inside: a matching white ceramic one with pale blue snowflakes painted on it.

Ino found herself pulled toward the railing. The streets, like glittering golden roots, spread itself throughout Konoha.

"It feels nice to go to the places I haven't been to in a long time," remarked Ino, turning around, placing her elbows on the rail. Her ponytail gently waved around with the light breeze. "…And to spend time with someone almost new. Since you hardly hang around here, you feel like a foreigner."

Sasuke handed her the guinomi.

"So that's what she gave us… Lovely gift. And lucky you, came back just as spring arrived. I can even smell the blossoms all the way from here."

Ino finished her sake in one drink, then fixed her gaze on his eyes.

"I think she held the handshake a little too long, just so she could take a longer look at you."

"I noticed," said Sasuke, taking a drink. "You were talking about your work and studies..."

"Oh right. It's busy, but I try not to dwell on that while working. I only understand the impact of what I'm learning and doing once I get home. Master Tsunade is indeed strict, but that's how medical training should be… And your work?" asked Ino.

Seeing his slight hesitation, she added, "Unless you don't want to share, I'm open to hear anything. I already know things."

He smiled.

"One of my current objectives is to gather intel on Akatsuki. The trail to their hideout is scattered, and the information is not only found inside the criminal underworld but in various villages and even in ordinary citizens."

"I have been to some places in the Land of Waves, but never visited Kirigakure. What's it like?"

"All the political complications aside, it's worth visiting for nature. Personally, I feel that the smaller villages and towns on the islands are even better. I could take you, your father there to rest for a few days."

"A couple of days off do sound very enticing," yawned Ino, stretching her arms.

"Are you tired? Cold?"

"No, I'm more than fine. Thank you."

 _Squealing, dragging himself…_

 _His futile refuge was between the wall and sofa…_

 _"So, you know who I am. Anyone who's worked in the shadows and in the underworld for any length of time knows of me. Which means you know full well... exactly how far I'm willing to go..." (not my quote, it's actually from the manga)_

 _A glint from Kusanagi…_

 _Trembling hands, eyes rolling back…_

 _A red waterfall gushed, flooding the stone floor…_

Sasuke exhaled deeply, closing his eyes and placing his hands on the cold railing. Breathe in, breathe out. Repetition until it fades.

"Do you want to sit down?" asked Ino, rubbing his back. "Whenever you feel unwell, you're always welcome to see me at the hospital."

"Thanks, I'm okay with standing up. I guess I'm a little weary from the trip. Doesn't help that I don't drink at all."

"Growing up, I felt more free to come here only during night-time, just to look at the village from this spot, wondering what kind of relationship I have with it," said Sasuke, setting his gaze on the streetlights below. "Guessing what people were up to if they weren't sleeping."

"There is a reason they stare. When you spend time hunting lowlifes, it rubs off on you. People's intuitions tell them to fear this unknown, worrisome feeling they receive when I'm around. Someone who seems to be a threat or anything that could bring change to their daily lives is met with almost immediate distrust," continued Sasuke. "It's always been this way, but in the end, I got used to it. As long as I can come here from time to time, and meet with people I know, I have no right to complain."

"I see... Our experiences are different, but in a way, I understand and can imagine being at the receiving end of those looks. Who do you meet?"

"The Hokage, for mission reports. Go into meetings with Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, and the Intelligence Division."

"Was there anyone special?" asked Ino.

"It wasn't emotional between us," said Sasuke. "Despite the number of advances, I get the sense you didn't pursue that often."

"Most of them were immature or desperate. Turned some of them down, and a few of them didn't stay long," said Ino. "I was beginning to believe that I would only handle weeds or be surrounded by the same primroses and freesias forever..."

"By the way, who was she and what was she like?" asked Ino laughing, then adding, "Sorry, this is what happens when you offer a woman a drink, especially when she cannot handle it well."

 _That scent was always trailing behind her, an intoxicating mix of guarana berries and cinnamon. She swept her hair to one side, revealing her neck. She stroked his thigh, took off her glasses, biting one of its tips._

He chuckled. "Karin, my former teammate. You could say she was stern, resourceful, yet also brash and lustful."

"She sounds 'perfect' for someone like you. Bold, yet smart enough to get what she wanted without compromising her feelings. She knew what would happen the moment she gambled with her emotions. Unfortunately, unlike her, I am willing to take that risk at least once... Is she beautiful?"

"I can't recall," said Sasuke. "Details of the past becomes irrelevant, especially now."

Ino took a step towards him, her hand next to his neck, her thumb meeting few small scars and a fresh scab under his right ear. Her cheeks flushed, her eyes cast down, long lashes fluttered. Sasuke's hands gravitated toward her waist, and before he could even blink, his forehead was on hers. The two halves formed a dot right between the light she was in front of and the darkness behind him.

Hospital visitors and patients smiled her way and several would stop to chat before getting reminded that she still had lessons to attend. Most often they would recall and reminisce about the little girl who handed out flowers.

With each day, her master worried less about appointing a worthy successor in the medical field. Whatever her friends' worries were, they never had to remain unopened; an embrace, patient ear, sincere words welcomed them. Her sensei's grave, as well as his widow and child, always had a visitor.

Her father never came home to an empty dinner table nor a seat across him. Coming home and before donning the apron, she would lean back against the door. He could see the unfilled gap, and the way she kept falling, it took simply few minutes of her day. Whatever he was made out of, he wondered if it was enough to complete her picture.

"Where should we go? I don't want to disturb dad's sleep..." whispered Ino.

"I was thinking of sitting on the rooftop of my place... Is that alright?"

She nodded.

From Hokage rock, she could see missing lights towards the east corner of the village. A black stain inside Konoha's circle gate. Anyone in Ino's place would be uneasy holding his hand, approaching the back gates of the compound. For them it would be no different from experiencing a childhood cautionary tale in reality. "Never accept its invitation, always turn away before you step inside its den," their elders would say. "Should you fail, the night becomes eternal."

Ino could make out squares surrounding them, which she assumed were the uninhabited houses. Behind the tallest building within the compound once grew a large tree with a huge trunk and thick branches. Now naked and empty, it merely helped them get access to the roof.

The two huddled together. Sasuke slid off his cape and draped it over Ino, who took it off her left shoulder to place it on his left. He placed his arm around her while she snuggled close to him, her hands around his waist, head on his shoulder.

"Sharing the warmth," said Ino.

 _He set down the half-empty cup…_

 _Her gulping ceased…_

 _Her shaking ceased…_

 _Free from the chains, her eyes remained upwards, looking past the ceiling, to the endless blue, eternally waiting to go home…_

Colours returned to their homes as the darkness and the cold retreated along with the moon and the stars. Birds celebrated and rejoiced. Only a few hours to enjoy the air before it would get heated once more.

"Maybe I should get an apartment, somewhere between the shop and the Hokage's office," said Sasuke. "If you want to, then bring along your plants."

"What if I say no?" Ino teased, stroking under his chin, this time fingers less surprised meeting little scars there.

"I'm good with cats, so-"

Ino giggled, then sighed. "That sounds adorable..."

"It's Sunday, so I'll make you something. No reason to hurry, is there?" asked Sasuke.

"None whatsoever."

* * *

She used to lose time looking for her hair tie before work. One time it fell beside the kitchen sink when he took it off. Sometimes while hurrying, she spilled coffee powder when she tugged too hard while opening the packet. One of their matching keys waited for her to finally put on shoes. Deciding to hang the potted ferns near the balcony doors saved up much counter space, and whenever it rained they would stay indoors and play cards in the kitchen; their cacti looked out the window, seeing other plants enjoy the raindrops.

Boxes of puddings and cherry tomatoes surprised her when she opened the fridge…

The letters about her visits in his dreams…

Seating her on his lap and wrapping her in his embrace after a long day…

Finding cards with encouraging words tucked beside his lunch box…

Bandaging his arm while he lay in the bathtub…

Holding him during the nights when he simply stood at the threshold of the door…

Eventually, the plants had to go, as they had no caretakers when he left for longer missions. Few coffee packets were left in the cupboard, a single hair tie under the bedside table, and cards did not leave their wooden box again. The left side of the bed sheet lay still and undisturbed. He heard his wall clock ticking for the first time.

* * *

 **LAVENDER**

"Pleased to meet you, young man," said Hiashi, shaking Sasuke's hand. "I believe this is the first time we have invited an Uchiha for our spring festival banquet."

"It is an honor to meet you as well as your family, Lord Hiashi. I appreciate your household for extending an invitation," said Sasuke bowing.

Hiashi nodded, then excused himself.

"This is my elder cousin, Neji," said Hinata. "and my little sister, Hanabi."

Neji shook his hand with haste and crossed his arms while Hanabi gave Sasuke a small cat-like grin.

His dark eyes shifted between the three pairs of snow-white eyes: the narrower, sharper pair assessing Sasuke's face, even focusing on the fine details, hoping to gather extra information about his character. The wide and keen pair glanced him up and down, growing more gleeful with each exploration. The soft, forgiving pair simply held his gaze.

"Nice to finally meet sister's 'suitor', isn't it cousin Neji?" teased Hanabi, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Yes. Good to have you here, Sasuke," said Neji, then clearing his throat. Following his uncle's footsteps, he went back to his seat with arms still folded.

Even the Hyūga mansion seemed to have no more room left for all the growing laughter and chatter in the main dining hall. Those in dark olive attires carried wooden trays with drinks while the figures in pastel kimonos glided across the lacquered floor, mingling with guests dressed in various colours, all waiting to be shown their seats. Following the Hyūga sisters to his seat, Sasuke slowed down to wonder if he will ever be able to recognize his pair of zōri from the sea of similar ones. Then his pace quickened when he reminded himself that he tied red strings on the thongs. Hinata, took her seat little far from her father with Sasuke beside her.

Sasuke turned to Hinata but she was already conversing with a woman in olive who stopped behind her.

"It's only beginning, but everyone else is as confident as I am, so I'm sure we'll pull through. All because of your work and guidance, Lady Hinata," whispered the woman, pouring tea into her and Sasuke's cups.

"I'm happy to hear that! We've all made sure the preparations were good, so I feel the same way too. And most importantly, it is all of your efforts that make everything go smoothly," said Hinata, smiling.

"Thank you for putting in hard work," said Neji, nodding.

"Good luck!" cheered Hanabi.

"You were about to say...?" asked Hinata, turning to Sasuke.

"Just wanted to mention that I actually had no choice but to have this made for a single mission, then never got to wear it again until now. Cost me a lot," said Sasuke, leaning into Hinata. "I'm relieved I didn't sell it before I got the invitation."

"Indigo was an excellent choice since you look striking in darker and cool colours..." said Hinata, taking a sip.

"And you... I'd say that this shade is just as good as your eyes," remarked Sasuke. "Imagine how much I berated myself when I dropped a piece of food while wearing this. But with cold water and a bit of soap, finally, the stain came off… Kept calling myself a shi-"

He was glad he was unable to finish the sentence as silence overtook the hall. Soft giggles came from either side of him as the sisters stifled their laughter with their sleeves. He did not wish for this banquet to be his last time at their estate simply because of an impolite word he almost uttered in the presence of esteemed company.

With all eyes on him, Hiashi stood up and commenced his speech: unity, trust, patience, and hard work have all cultivated the entire clan since its inception, thus they should respect and keep to a number of these traditions, as they will reliably continue to guide the young ones and provide security as well as comfort for the elders. While the clan members', guests', and attendants' eyes remained glued to the clan leader, Sasuke found himself glancing, then staring at the innumerable lanterns above them; made him slightly curious whether he could finish counting them before the end of the speech.

However, as shown by his eldest daughter's deeds, changes are necessary from time to time. Opening one's heart and ears to contemporary ideas and beliefs should never be discouraged. Sasuke caught Hinata's eyes and smirked, wishing both of them would not break into sudden laughter.

Steamed lobsters, crabs, squids, assortments of seafood and vegetables arrived on their tables shortly after Hiashi sat down. The laughter and the chatter gradually returned, this time accompanied by music and the pitter-patter of the attendants going up and down the hall.

"I'm assuming these new lanterns are a part of your ideas?"

"Yes, we used to continuously replace them for every new banquet. It's a waste, so I suggested to keep using the same simple, sturdy ones... Have I ever mentioned the lanterns before?

"No. Usually, mansions have lanterns with gold flecks or have drawings on them. Same as you, I just think that certain things do not need unnecessary embellishment," said Sasuke. "I simply wanted to commend you, since you paid attention to details."

"You flatter me," cooed Hinata, opening her fan.

"It's not unearned though."

"Allow me to return the favour then. Would you mind sharing with me some of your gallant tales?" asked Hinata, fanning herself.

"Honestly it's not much, usually I find myself in seedy places or poor villages. And some mansions and castles for "meeting" the high-ranking ones. What is it about owning a mansion that makes one so pompous?" said Sasuke. "But not you guys though."

"No need to be polite. Our clan has been unreasonably conservative and have made unfavourable decisions in the past. But we're changing that. Me, Hanabi, Neji, and Father, together as a family."

"I understand," then added, "I still meant it though."

"Thank you."

After the attendants carried the plates away to the kitchen, the lanterns dimmed to near darkness. Within moments, the lights above the once empty space in the middle of the hall returned and only a home setting was free from darkness.

A demon leaped onto the scene, donned in a mask with scorching red eyes and sharp canines protruding from the mouth. On the floor, a slumbering woman remained oblivious to the soundless intruder. He hovered over her, right above her pale face and long black locks. The night faded away, vanishing with the emperor's daughter. Her empty futon came as a great shock to her father.

Unable to utter a single human word, the demon could not convey his feelings, and thus attempted to win her over with skills and valuables. She took pity on the lonely creature, and through her lullaby, painted him a portrait of a world with rich soil, fragile blossoms, succulent apples, as well as kind and forgiving hearts. Learning how even a demon could be corrigible, he let her go.

Suns and moons exchanged, yet nothing entered nor left. Haunted by her voice, unable to withstand his reflection in a pool of water, the demon took out his dagger, then plunged it into his chest. In the darkest corners of the cavern, isolated from civilization and humanity, laid a man in a dark purple garb, his mask shattered on the cold stone floor.

The dark overtook once more and the applause continued until the lights returned. The same empty floor greeted them.

"This time I'm guessing you did not choose the play," mused Sasuke.

Hinata nodded, then added, "Father chose this one. Tragic stories are thought-provoking and moving, but sometimes I prefer to watch joyful plays."

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Sasuke, seeing Hanabi snap oyster shells open.

"I am! These things are always fun. Look at sister! Usually, she'd be exhausted after working and during the banquet, she would use the play time to doze off for a bit... One time, the actors prepared to bang the drums but I didn't disturb her, and with the first bang, she gasped and bolted upright!"

Neji and Sasuke chuckled, exchanging looks since the handshake, while Hinata tried, then failed to hide her giggles behind her fan.

"I wondered why she was more enthusiastic this time before I found out she invited you," replied Hanabi, with a wink.

 _Shadows dancing on paper walls…_

 _Limp limbs pulled by invisible strings…_

 _Scenes swimming before dull eyes…_

 _Gold talons clutching a jade smoking pipe…_

 _Vulture eyes surveying him up and down…_

 _The smoke stung, yet his sight was clear…_

 _"Customer? ...or a candidate?"_

 _"A present."_

 _Dark green lips twisting into a grin…_

Sasuke swiftly poured more tea and took a large gulp. He sat still, listening to the beating inside, waiting for it to slow down. He closed his eyes and focused himself, seeking to drown out this chaos with darkness and silence.

The guests, the clan members continued to fill the dining hall with their clamor, this time more heated and slurred since the sake bottles were replaced much quickly; yet Hinata's whisper reached his ears through it all. He nodded and followed her, leaving the noise behind.

Her glimmering silhouette leads him through dark corridors, and the fourth sliding door opened, revealing an idyllic scene shimmering underneath the lunar glow. Rose-coloured blossom trees and bushes as well as flowers of multiple shades, surrounding a gigantic pond at the centre of the garden.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, getting rid of the stuffy air that plagued him. He opened his eyes, and let Hinata guide him into the garden.

Looking around, Sasuke asked, "She cared a lot about this, didn't she?" his thumb and index rubbing a thick, fuzzy leaf. "Made sure to teach you how to take care of it as well."

"Yes. Towards the end, she would find herself spending plenty of time here, simply sitting in the shade of the tree she planted when she was a child... I suppose you know a little about gardening?" asked Hinata, sitting and scooping up petals from underneath a plum tree.

"Yeah, I have little one at home. Nothing like this but I try to keep it alive..." said Sasuke, scratching the back of his head.

"That's lovely."

Scooping up petals from underneath a plum blossom, "…We can stay here as long as you like. You know how banquets are. Let them have their celebration, we'll have ours."

Hinata stepped towards him and threw the petals in the air; the velvety lilac petals seemed to hover for a while, finally cascading down, showering them. Her eyes, softer and brighter than the petals, never left his gaze. They chuckled and helped each other brush off the petals. He had to stoop down a little for her to reach near the back of his head.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Ever since I was in charge of organizing everything, Neji and Hanabi helped me a lot. They didn't even have to. I was very thankful for having them... Just the three of us washing all the plates, beating the dusty pillow seats, racing while washing the floors... It all brought back precious memories of childhood."

"Who won?"

"Neji... He was always the best of all of us. Grew up in the shadows of our clan and his late father, yet through it all he became someone Hanabi and I always wanted to reach. Even with all the attention I received, he's still so far away… Will you be staying here for a while?" asked Hinata.

"I believe so. Although to be honest I should say that dealing with people such as the Akatsuki could always bring up something," replied Sasuke, picking up a loose twig and snapping it in half. "They're turning out to be quite the bothersome bunch."

"I understand. I would like you to remember that there is no need to hesitate should you require assistance with anything while you're here, or even somewhere else… I can help."

"Help goes both ways. Don't hesitate either."

"That is asking too much of you."

He simply shook his head.

"You didn't have to, but thank you for warning me about the play," said Sasuke. "But honestly, I really enjoyed it."

"I worried that it might make you feel uneasy, you don't have to make me feel better."

"I mean it."

Hinata smiled and nodded. She took few short steps further and laid her palms flat on him, then brushed his chest, watching her hands glide effortlessly across the silk.

In reality, her white eyes had a tiny tinge of lilac, her jet black hair was actually a deep, rich shade of navy, her pale cheeks glowed with a shade of pink…

Hinata took his hand in hers, guiding them to towards the bench by the pond. A black and white koi waited for them close to the edge, mouth enthusiastic for the contents of Hinata's drawstring bag.

They noticed the chorus singing was reduced to a handful of garbled attempts to create melodies.

"Well, I should head home now... So, thank you."

"Thank you for coming… I'm happy you were here."

He smiled at her. Then he walked down the corridors, found her close family sitting in a small circle while the rest were scattered around. Sasuke bowed, then slipped on his zōri and began his long trek down the stone steps, stopping once to glance at the top of a towering lilac blossom tree.

* * *

"Good morning!" beamed Hinata, clutching a paper bag.

"Morning, come in," he said stepping aside, then shutting the front gate behind them.

"Was the banquet alright?" asked Hinata, brushing a strand of hair behind her ears. "I realized I didn't ask you that before you left..."

"Me too, sorry for not saying anything. Surprisingly, it was enjoyable. I went in thinking nothing of it. After two strong hand grips from your father and Neji, I almost started to doubt, but, it all turned out fine."

"I'm glad. I had hoped Father and Cousin Neji wouldn't give you a hard time."

"Is that usual?"

"Only when they sense something," said Hinata. "Even though I talked to them, they still go back to their old ways. However, I did notice that it's getting better last night. I'll keep trying though!"

"I'm lucky. Not everyday one survives a battle with all the Hyūga," he remarked.

Hinata laughed. "Would be better if there is no battle at all."

A mansion more or less as large as the Hyūga clan leader's residence, stood at the centre of the compound, stern and silent. Boarded up houses, empty lawns, tree stumps were littered on either side of the dirt pathway leading to the mansion's front entrance. Layered footprints traveled back and forth on the only path, between the entrances of his home and the compound.

"Now I regret selling the apartment I used to have. It's strange bringing someone inside again."

"I see. As long as you don't mind me being here, don't worry about me. I wanted to ask, are… you alright here by yourself?"

"Not always. Sometimes I do feel like owning a cabin on the nearby mountain. Maybe later."

"I do hope you continue to consider it."

With all the sliding doors to the garden open, the breeze carried the normal dusty scent far away. Most old furniture and mementos were no longer home since the sole resident decided there was no purpose in hoarding reminders of past tragedies, making Sasuke's living quarters bare, but simple and quick to clean. The kitchen, the liveliest of all the rooms, was free of cobwebs; two pillow seats, one bright and fluffy, one faded and flat, lay next to the dinner table.

"Thank you for letting me into your home. Our kitchen is busy since we have guests staying over for a few days," said Hinata, emptying out the paper bag, neatly lining the contents on the kitchen counter. "Even though you're not big on sweets, it's thoughtful of you for willing to try some."

"No problem," then turning to the ingredients, "I suppose we can make the cinnamon rolls first and while they're baking, we can start making omusubis. Are you fine with dried skipjack tuna inside them?"

"Certainly. Why do you like omusubis, if I may ask?"

"Besides the taste, they're quick and easy to make. Mom used to make me some for lunch, then later showed me. Fed me all the way till graduation."

"That sounds lovely... My mother taught me and Hanabi how to make cinnamon rolls and the three of us used to make them together. One birthday we even made flavoured ones. Just like you, father isn't overly fond of sweets but he used to try at least one each time we baked them."

Hinata, with her apron and rolled-up sleeves, mixed the yeast, eggs, flour, and milk, in one of his barely used larger bowls. While mixing, she intermittently poured the rest of the flour in, while continuously mixing. Sasuke sat across her on his usual seat, watching the white flour vanish into the beige dough with mild satisfaction.

"There we go…" said Hinata after a while. "Now, who would like to knead the dough?"

Her single audience member tentatively raised his hand with imitation shyness.

 _Empty bottles..._

 _Silk robes on the floor..._

 _Sprawled bed sheet…_

 _The silent scream broke her voice..._

 _Nails scratching his wrists, tearing into his veins..._

 _Bloodshot eyes, strength failing her..._

"…Perhaps a little gentler?" said Hinata looking over her shoulder while scrubbing a bowl, "To make sure they remain fluffy."

"Oh... right," said Sasuke sheepishly, slowing down, careful not to unknowingly smash the dough into the wooden board this time.

Hinata joined him at his side, and the two proceeded to roll the dough flat, cut it into small pieces, then folded them into familiar shapes. She brought out a small jar of a reddish-brown powder, the twist of the lid opened the spice to the air, resurfacing the forgotten.

 _Cinnamon… A shred of her scent. It returned as if no amount of washing could get rid of it. Lingering the whole time…_

While their mother cleaned up the table, Hinata and her sister would grab handfuls of the spice and make it snow over the pristine rose shaped white fields of cinnamon dough. This time she had Sasuke in place of Hanabi. Hinata picked up the tray and put it inside the oven, taking a minute to lovingly admire them through the window.

"All we need to do now is simply be patient," beamed Hinata, turning around with a smile.

The next task awaited them. Once more she joined him at his side, and the two scooped out rice with their bare hands, stuffed the dried fish inside, and molded them into familiar triangle shapes. Hinata once more filled the waiting time with her old tales.

 _The rain and the mud worked in tandem to slow her down, yet her blurry sights were fixated on the single glowing dot ahead of her. It was the sole light in the vastness of night. With an enormous sack hanging on to her back, the lone hunched figure limped onwards; weak with each step. The images of small dark eye circles, short bones with barely any flesh, tiny bleeding lips flashed by, and she held onto them as if pulled her to the distant light. Her pace quickened._

Sasuke was washing then slicing tomatoes in half when Hinata rushed into the kitchen with a squeal.

"I forgot the sugar!"

Eyes wide, Hinata ran towards the stove, threw open the door, hand grabbing the metal tray. Sasuke's eyes darted to the oven mitts laying undisturbed beside the sink. With a louder squeal, she flung the tray over her shoulder, decorating the plain floor with mushy cinnamon dough. They lost their pretty shapes on impact. Sasuke quickly returned from another room, bringing a brown bottle and layers of gauze with him. He doused the gauze with the equally brown liquid from the bottle and wrapped it around her hands. Hinata's tiny winces subsided when the liquid seeped into the burn, then replaced by a loud giggle. Sasuke joined in.

 _Two girls followed the river current, their speed matching the homemade boats, watercolour clovers and birds on the sails blurry as it bobbed up and down. Rest of the children gathered around their cousin's winner with three impressive sails. The smaller one eventually met a fallen branch just as the larger one evaded it. Rolling up her sleeves, slipping off her flip-flops, she stepped into the water, hand stretching towards the boat, which despite the current's pull, seemed to wait for its rescue. She turned around and handed her sister the boat. Hers was gone._

 _Dust from the broken huts settled to reveal the giant boar on its back. Boasting about his archery skills before witnessing his underestimated target must have cursed his aim, as one of his arrows meant for the boar's tail lay trampled. Before heading home, his brother sat still on the riverbank. Motioned to join him, and the two shared their mother's lunch for them. He was glad to have his brother all to himself today, as tomorrow or the days after that, brother's close friend would whisk him away for another mission. The sun was vanishing behind the water faster than yesterday, why didn't it spare few more minutes?_

Sasuke remained indifferent to Hinata's continuous insistence and head-shaking; he simply tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear, took the drawstring bag in one hand, and offered her the other. With unconventional-looking cinnamon rolls as well as neat omusubis as their lunch, the couple headed to the riverbank.

It played host to countless picnics, fishing tournaments, and late-night strolls; it would be rare to find anyone in Konoha without one or two fond memories. They walked past children skipping rocks or splashing one another with water, and the elders watched them savour the warm day from underneath the shades. It was the girl and a smaller boy with the fishing rod that made Sasuke slow down. The girl's lip was shut tight and her brows furrowed, while her younger brother appeared as if he would rather be visiting a sweets shop instead.

"I can take a look at the rod if you'd like, looks like it's stuck."

She turned and faced the stranger, shyly allowed him to take the rod. The boy busied himself with popping off his sandals, rolling up his trousers up to his knee, then watching his toes wiggle around, attempting to grab and hold onto slippery pebbles.

After a quick observation, Sasuke pointed out that the line was looped around one of the guides, and after locating a stone with a sharp edge, he cut the line to retie it once more. The girl studied him, making mental notes to prevent wasting time wondering why the line was too stubborn to move.

Hinata took out four plastic-wrapped omusubis and placed them on the girl's jacket, adding, "Just in case you two have to wait a while".

"All set," announced Sasuke, giving her rod back.

"Thank you," replied the girl with a larger smile. She returned to her task, casting her rod with more energy. Her lips tightened and eyes were glued to the bait once more. Her brother forgot his own meager game and joined in, eyes with an equal amount of concentration.

"Head up north a little if there's nothing, but don't go too far," said Sasuke over his shoulder as the girl and her brother gave tiny waves.

"Hope she catches something today…" said Hinata. "Oh, and I didn't want them to think of me as a bad cook."

 _Wrinkled fingers holding up playing cards…_

 _All adorned in rings with foreign jewels…_

 _A young man with face paint ruined by tears…_

 _He sat beside them, a hand tight around his waist…_

 _Laughing ceased when a shadow appeared in the doorway…_

 _Greeted the newcomer with the same twisted grin…_

" _You brought a wager?"_

 _The shadow's burning eyes glared…_

 _Tossing a gold talon onto the table…_

"…We can set up here, that one has a broad shade," said Hinata pointing to a patch of grass right below an alder with a wide canopy of leaves.

Sasuke nodded and allowed her to take the bag from his clammy hand and the two spread their blanket. He thanked her as she poured him a cup of lukewarm green tea.

"Well… let's try our food… Here you go."

Hinata held her breath, then took a small bite, smile fading as they were incomparable to her previous successes. Sasuke took an enormous bite, and for Hinata, the more he chewed, the more the seconds seemed to stretch.

"Not bad at all… You should be proud, considering our little mishap. Seems that it was just the shape that got messed up," said Sasuke with a smirk, shoving the rest of his roll into his mouth.

Hinata's grin grew, she handed him his cup again, seeing his eyes flood, the glob of dough seemed to take too long to glide down.

"Now that I think about it, was sugar really needed?" he teased, after taking large gulps of tea.

"I simply wanted them to be the best they can be. Since… they're meant for you."

She scooted over, a thumb caressing the skin under his eye, smoothing away the tiredness, long hair strands in the breeze tickling his ear, and like twin moons soaring above snowy white mountains, Hinata's eyes soared across his face. Sasuke lifted an arm and pulled her down to lie on him. She was the only weight he wanted on his chest. His fingers swimming in her silky locks, the wind carrying her delicate floral scent around, her hand on his.

A girl sat by a single candlelight, a hand brushing away tears with sleeves, the other rattling a toy, which her infant sister attempted to grasp. Served her father tea as he sat overlooking the garden, placing her hand on his. Welcomed into homes as a dear friend, always greeted by smiles on wrinkled pale faces. Besides receiving food and necessities, they had someone to relay their worries to.

Her father had no doubt that he had chosen the right successor. He understood her passion to bring change. She looked up to her elder cousin, and his unforgiving nature in the past, it nonetheless drove her to improve, to continue fighting. She was a role model for her younger sister, and thus hoped to inspire her, help instill the qualities she lacked herself.

Lying on her futon, she would take a moment before drifting off into her dreams and past visions. Before they closed, they stared upwards, as if hoping to see past the wooden ceiling and the clay roof, to see the night sky, nearly every inch of it dotted with stars. Never alone, always surrounded by those who need her to fulfill their tasks, he wondered if he could be someone she longed for, in the times she needed company the most.

"Next time we'll make more of these without burning any hands. I'm sure Hanabi and the others will like it."

"…I would be more than happy to. Putting fruits inside would make it even more delectable… Would you like to put skipjack tuna in some of them as well?" said Hinata with a laugh.

"Why not?"

* * *

Joining their hands under the table during dinners, then sneaking into her mother's garden again while the guests occupied themselves with more drinks and dancing. Just as before, the moonlight illuminated the rosy tint on her cheeks, he could not resist but stroke her tender face. She only blushed when they were alone, only when he looked at her this way. Both restless to retreat to their cabin the following day, where their tree stump table waited for the couple in their backyard woods. An heir to a fallen clan and the heiress to a legacy.

Realizing he became more tolerant towards sweets…

Stroking the pressed flower bookmark when opening his notebook…

His shoulders wet as he embraced her, stroked her hair…

How the screech of his messenger hawk sent her rushing out the door…

Smiling when they asked her who she was knitting for…

Changing the sweat-soaked towel on his forehead with a new one…

Holding his bowed head, leaning it onto herself when he could not utter a single word…

Raindrops landing on the metal roof no longer pleased anyone. Bedside table missed the basket of yarn on top and the sword sheath that used to lean against it. The tree stump did not realize that the previous month's lunch was the last one. The path to the little getaway was overgrown.

* * *

EPILOGUE

Flowers can never grow in the shade, they belong in the sun, to be given meaning, to become a symbol. While the world reveled in their presence, rogue dark roots lay deep inside the earth; as long as they remain, flowers of evil can always bloom.

I have grown up among graves, a lone spectre haunting these cursed grounds. Hands forever soiled and bleeding from tearing the thorns that grow from the dark roots. Yet I still continue.

Violet and Lavender.

Faithfulness and devotion incarnates.

The village, your friends, and family are truly blessed.

* * *

From the blurry whirlwind of sand, a tall cloaked figure emerged, their pace steady, undisturbed. Footprints vanished as soon as it was left, and ahead, decades-old wooden sign with the paint peeling off materialized.

"SKY DISTRICT"

Residents of the apartments looked out from their broken windows and rusty balconies to spot their hooded visitor head down the main dirt road, who vanished from sight after turning right to proceed down a dark corridor.

Echoes of the approaching figure disturbed their naps as the ears perked up. They stretched their bodies with a drawn-out yawn and headed towards the footsteps, recognizing the visitor's scent with each step.

"Sasuke-boy. Long time no see," exclaimed Denka.

"Welcome back. Glad to see you again," said Hina.

"Likewise."

Both lingered before him until he produced two bottles of matatabi from underneath his poncho. The two felines grabbed their presents with single leaps.

The door at the end opened to reveal Nekobaa, her small nose still painted in black and the cat headband adorning her head with pure white locks.

"Nekobaa! Sasuke-boy has come to visit," announced Denka.

"Greetings, Nekobaa. I hope you are doing well," said Sasuke, lowering his hood and taking off his scarf, revealing a stubble as well as a blindfold.

"Don't you see he is a boy no longer, Denka?" asked Nekobaa, inhaling a large puff of smoke from her pipe before setting it down. "I'm fine… How are your travels? Are you getting by fine on your own?"

Hina returned from the kitchen with a teapot handle between her teeth, placed it before Nekobaa, who poured Sasuke tea. The cat rushed back into the kitchen to join Denka in opening their bottles.

"Yes, thank you... I'm heading home to rest, before revisiting Konoha with my two sons."

"So, you've settled down… Who is the mother?" asked Nekobaa.

"I took them in not too long ago, they used to live in a remote mountain village by themselves."

"I see. Must be strong and good boys then… Bring them here next time, I'm sure they'll be amused by all my cats. I will not be against it if they wish to adopt one."

"Of course. Are you alright remaining here? Is Tamaki here as well?"

"Yes. The past few years I've done nothing but grow more attached to this place. I'll be right here when you visit me again... As for Tamaki, she's out of town for a while, so the neighbouring kids bring food and check up on me."

"I understand, as long as you have people nearby," said Sasuke, taking a sip.

"…You came all this way to buy weapons?"

"Mainly I came here to see you, but I cannot leave empty-handed."

"Very well. Help yourself to the cupboards over there."

"Was there a big wind out there just now?" asked Nekobaa, picking up her pipe, resuming her smoke.

"Not too bad… people were on their balconies."

"Even a single visitor is an amusement for now… But it is changing, I believed this town would dry up like a neglected well, but more and more travelers, salespeople approach us."

Sasuke placed his selected items down and wrapped them up in an old cloth. He stored them inside his backpack and placed a heavy stack of ryō in front of her.

"A handful of things do not cost this much."

"It's alright, I'm sure you'll need it," said Sasuke. "Especially since it will get more crowded from now on."

"Thank you."

Sasuke nodded. "Take care, Nekobaa. And thank you. We'll be sure to visit soon."

"Safe travels, Sasuke."

He bowed, put on his hood as well as scarf once more, and vanished into the dark corridor, with a storm awaiting him at the other end.


End file.
